


Let it Snow (Boyz to Men)

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just Mark being cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to find it snowing. Mark suggests going out in it. Cue the predictable, but oh so sweet couple playing in the snow together.





	Let it Snow (Boyz to Men)

You buried your face deeper beneath the blankets. You could feel that it was freezing in your bedroom, but you tried to ignore it and cling to the deep sleep you had been in moments before, in hopes that you could doze back off before the cold really got to you.

Mark had other ideas though.

“Hey, are you awake?” He whispered into your ear, from where he lay curled up next to you. You ignored him, you had been having a pretty good dream, and you didn’t want to lose it. Mark snaked an arm around you, and pulled you closer to him.

“Come on, wake up!” He whispered a little louder. You kept ignoring him. Mark huffed than started planting wet, obnoxious sounding, sloppy kisses on your neck. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake UP!” He said, after each kiss. You scrunched your eyes closed even tighter. Mark threw the covers off the both of you, and you immediately curled up into a ball.

“MARK TUAN, WHAT THE HELL IT’S FREEZING!” You yelped in protest.

“I wanted you to wake up.” Mark replied, as if you were the crazy one and not he.

“Yeah well I’m awake now, and I’m cold.” You whimpered. “It’s because you wear those little shorts to bed instead of pants.” Mark scolded. He stared at your bare legs than bit his lip. He pulled a little at the waistband of your shorts experimentally. You raised an eyebrow.

“So why did you wake me up exactly?” You asked, causing Mark to snatch his hand away from your shorts, his ears red.

“I woke you up because it’s snowing.” He said, suddenly getting excited.

“Yeah, it’s New York Marky, it does that here.” You said groaning, pulling the covers back over you. It was way too early for it to be already snowing, it could only mean that it was going to be another hard winter, that lasted way too long, and you wouldn’t see grass again until May at least.

“You don’t like it?” Mark asked, looking confused.

“Mmm when there’s too much of it, I get tired of it.” You replied. “Oh… I was gonna ask if you wanted to go play outside though.” Said Mark quietly.

“It’s two in the morning you weirdo!” You laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. Mark started bouncing on the bed in excitement, almost sending you flying.

“But there’s already a lot, it’ll be fun! And what if it melts before we wake up in the morning? I like snow, I never got to see it in LA.” Mark pleaded. You really couldn’t say no, it was Mark after all; need I say more?

You threw the covers off of you once more, even though the cold was almost unbearable.

“Who am I to deny you Mark Tuan?” You said, trying to sound annoyed, but you couldn’t help but think this could be fun. Mark was already off the bed and running around like a crazy person. You got up more slowly and gathered your things. You took great care in putting your heavy coat on, with your scarf, hat, and gloves. Lastly, you put on your winter boots, with a pair of heavy socks.

“Ok Mark, I’m ready!” You called. “Yeah me too!” Mark called back, walking into the room.

“Umm, that’s what you’re wearing?” You questioned. All he had on was an oversized hoodie, and some ridiculously expensive sneakers that probably cost more than your entire wardrobe. “What? This is all I brought; I didn’t think you would have snow already. I’ll be fine, I’m not a wimp you know.” Said Mark, a little defensively. You laughed and shook your head, sometimes it was so funny watching Mark just try to survive, he was older than you, but sometimes you felt like you had to take care of him. You grabbed your extra scarf, and wrapped it securely around Mark.

“Put this on at least, protect your throat.” You said kindly. “It’s beautiful.” Said Mark seriously, looking down at the pink, sparkly scarf. You choked a little. You didn’t like to laugh at Mark when he was trying to be serious, but sometimes he was just so weird that it was hilarious. “Let’s go outside.” You said breathlessly, still trying not to laugh, while Mark looked at you in concern thinking you were ill.

You both ran outside. Mark had been right, there was already a good amount of snow on the ground, and there was more falling steadily. With the streetlights shining softly, and the peaceful silence of it being the middle of the night, the atmosphere was quite nice, you grudgingly admitted to yourself. You fell to the ground, and started making a snow angel.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked curiously, looking down at you. “It’s a snow angel!” You replied. Mark still looked confused. “You’ve never made a snow angel?” You asked in disbelief. “I’ve never heard of that before.” Said Mark in bewilderment. You clambered back to your feet.

“Here I’ll show you.” You said patiently. You positioned him where you wanted him. “There now, just fall onto your back into the snow, and try not to mess up the snow around you.” You instructed. Mark did as you asked.

“Now what?” Said Mark, from where he lay in the snow. “Move your arms and legs like this now.” You said, while demonstrating with your own body. Mark obeyed. “This one’s going to look good, you did it perfect!” You praised.

“What does it mean though?” Mark asked laughing, still laying in the snow. “When you get up, it’ll look like an angel came to visit us in the night, and took a quick nap in the snow.” You explained. Mark laughed, he liked your explanation, it was funny sounding to him. Your breath hitched a little. With his cheeks pink from the cold, and his face lit up from laughing, lying there, he kind of looked like an angel to you. DANG, ok, Mark was REALLY getting to you; you had better do something and quick.

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” You yelled, chucking a snowball right at Mark’s face. Mark howled in surprise, and scrambled up from the ground. What followed was the best snowball fight ever. It lasted way longer than a snowball fight between two adults probably should have lasted, but oh well. After a half hour or so, Mark stopped you.

“Ok that’s enough!” He wheezed. “What? Tired already Tuan?” You taunted. “Yes! You were right, I’m wearing all the wrong clothes and my butt’s frozen!” Mark said hanging his head in embarrassment. You grabbed his ungloved hands and kissed them sweetly.

“Oh your fingers are cold! Ok, we’ll go inside and get warm, but thank you for this, it was nice Marky.” You said genuinely. Mark smiled when he felt your lips against his palm, but he didn’t say anything on account of his teeth chattering.

“I’ll make you some coco to warm you up.” You said, pulling him gently into the house.

“I kind of want lemonade actually.” Said Mark suddenly. You choked again, why was he SO WEIRD.

“Lemonade won’t really warm you up you know.” You tittered.

“Yeah, but I really want it.” Mark pouted.

“Oh all right.” You agreed. “Who am I to deny you Mark Tuan?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year! I live in Oregon now, but it snowed in New York yesterday and I thought it would be the perfect time to finally post this. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it <3 
> 
> P.S. Boyz to Men's version of "Let it Snow" is THE best version, and anyone who says otherwise I'll fight. Maybe listen to it while you read this fic <^_^<


End file.
